Decimator
Decimator was a heavyweight robot built by Kyle Vogt that competed in Seasons 2.0 and 4.0 of BattleBots. It was initially a wedge with a pneumatic spike, but had a CO2-powered axe for Season 4.0. It didn't win either of its fights, going out in pieces both times. Robot History Season 2.0 Kyle Vogt and Brian Boettcher entered Decimator in Season 2.0 and got a first round bye to the Round of 32. It was then pitted against Tazbot. Decimator zoomed across the arena at an incredible pace, hitting Tazbot, which was still in its square and flying over the top of Tazbot. Decimator then drove across the arena before taking a shot from the killsaws, followed by Tazbot pushing Decimator into the spike strips. Decimator then charged across the arena again, but took a massive hit to the front wedge by the killsaws, which bent part of it upwards. Decimator then pushed Tazbot, before charging in for a ram. This hit actually took the entire front wedge of Decimator off, leaving it with even more ground clearance than before. Tazbot then chased Decimator around the BattleBox before getting its turret arm underneath Decimator and lifting it slightly, but Decimator escaped. Decimator began emitting CO2 and uncontrollably drove itself into the spike strips, before having a side panel ripped off by the killsaws. Decimator then crashed into another spike strip. Tazbot then drove to where Decimator was and lifted Decimator up into the air, where CO2 was coming out of Decimator quickly as the tank must have been ruptured. Tazbot then pulled Decimator off of the spike strip and Decimator attempted to push Tazbot, but it was unable to move it anywhere. Decimator then charged at a killsaw, taking more damage and getting flipped upside down. Tazbot began whacking Decimator with its turret, but couldn't move for a while, before driving towards another corner and attempting to whack Decimator again, but couldn't get out of its position once more. Due to the heavy damage caused to Decimator in the first half of the battle though, Tazbot won the fight by a 32-13 judges' decision, knocking Decimator out of the competition. Decimator also competed in the Consolation Rumble, but it got stuck up onto Iron Eagle throughout the majority of the rumble until Punjar freed them both and it survived the rumble, but unfortunately it lost out to Punjar and OverKill. Season 4.0 Vogt returned with Decimator the following year, this time mounting a CO2 powered axe in place of the spike, as well as metal armor instead of the lexan. Its first fight was against M.O.E., which turned out to be one of the most brutal fights in the history of BattleBots. M.O.E. charged across the arena, weapon spinning up to full speed before approaching Decimator. M.O.E. drove around the side and delivered a devastating blow to Decimator, ripping off part of its side panel. Decimator then attempted to strike down with its axe, but had the entire head sliced off by M.O.E.'s spinning blade, producing a blinding shower of white sparks. M.O.E. then drove around Decimator, before delivering another deadly blow, this time rupturing the right side CO2 tank of Decimator, rendering its weapon completely useless. M.O.E. took some pieces out of Decimator's back, before ripping the front panel and leaving it bent outwards. Decimator tried to use its weapon, but didn't cause any damage at all, as it was way too slow. M.O.E. then backed off before wrecking Decimator even more, bending its weapon arm. M.O.E. then rammed Decimator into the spikes and bent its right side wheel, limiting movement. The fight then turned into a bit of ramming, before M.O.E. once again spun its blade up to full speed and snapped a bent piece of metal from Decimator clean off. M.O.E. took more chunks out of Decimator, which seemed to incapacitate it. M.O.E. struck Decimator once more, and brought it back to life. To finish the fight, M.O.E. drove Decimator into the spikes, where time ran out. It was clear that M.O.E. had won, winning by a 41-4 judges' decision. At the end of the match, Decimator was a mangled heap, having lost a lot of armor and function of its weapon. Decimator also had to be handled very carefully, as the remaining undamaged pneumatics couldn't be depressurized. With Decimator in the state it was, it could have burst at any time. The person who came in to work on Decimator and try to get it ready to be moved out had to wear a full face mask. The damage done to Decimator won it the Giant Screw Award at the end of the tournament, a prize awarded by the builders in the pits to the robot that took the most damage but kept moving. However, the team left before they could claim their prize. Wins/Losses * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "You must be quick and nimble just like Dr. Richard Kimble if you are to escape the DECIMATOR!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots armed with retracting spears Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from Kansas